


Inevitable

by Enid_Nightshade1803



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Hollstein - Fandom
Genre: F/F, post-covid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Nightshade1803/pseuds/Enid_Nightshade1803
Summary: Carmilla Karnstein moved to England to accomplish one of her goals. She didn't plan to start working with the person who broke her heart 20 years ago.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

November 7, 2002 

You hug her tightly, trying to memorize all of her. Her body, her light brown hair, her honey eyes, her perfume, the way her oversized T-shirt clings on one side and you can see her shoulder, the mole on her toned skin. You kiss her, first slowly, almost shy. She breaths you in and deepen the kiss. Gosh, you love how she makes you feel, but the need for air makes you break the kiss. You look at her and smile when you see her hair disheveled, she’s breathless and her cheeks are pink. 

“Hey” you say with a small smile “I- I have something for you” suddenly you get nervous. 

“What is it, babe?” She says  
You clear your throat and take “Monica” in your hands, you feel the strings. A black and purple guitar, you named it after the person who taught you how to play it, when she passed away. She was a good friend. 

You tune the guitar and see Laura sitting on her bed, you inhale some air and exhale it slowly. You start singing 

El tiempo de alejarme me lastima una vez más  
Abrazáme un rato  
Que no quiero enterarme que esta noche va a pasar  
Quiero hacer un pacto  
Seguro vos encuentres quien te quiera de verdad  
Pero no me olvides  
Yo voy a estar muy lejos, te lo pido por piedad  
Nena, no me olvides 

(Time for walking away hurts me one more time, hug me tightly.  
I don’t wanna find out that this evening will pass. I wanna make a pact, I’m sure you will find someone who will really love you. But baby, don’t forget me.  
I’ll be too far away, I’m begging you. Don’t forget me) 

Your voice cracks a little when you finish that first part, you look to Laura and see her eyes shining. You didn’t want it to make it sad but you needed to tell her this before the trip. Her trip. 

Si cada despedida es una roca sobre el mar  
En este corazón hay muchas piedras  
No voy a arrepentirme de decirte la verdad  
Cambiaste con tu amor mi vida entera 

(If every goodbye is a rock in the sea, in this heart are many rocks. I’m not gonna regret to tell you the truth. You changed with your love my entire life) 

Your keep playing mindlessly, until she touches your arm and you look up, her cheeks are wet and now you realize yours are too. 

She takes “Monica” and puts it aside, holds your face with both hands and kisses you.  
You’re nervous, even knowing you both agree on this. You grab her by the waist and guide her to the bed until you are on top of her, her hair is splayed on her yellow pillow. You take the time to make a mental photo of her, she’s so beautiful.  
She holds your black tank top and takes it off and you see the lust in her eyes as she starts touching your abdomen, you tremble against her warm hand. And you can’t wait to be hers as she will be yours. 

/ 

April 17, 2023 

The airports are opened now, people can travel without problems. After they developed the vaccine for Covid19 and its new variant (501.v2) last year. Still the airports required wearing a mask though, you have no problem with it. It’s better this way, the last thing you need is to get sick and postpone (again) your plans. You were supposed to be in this country on 2020 but the world stopped in that year, the pandemia took a lot of lives. Leaving the families the bitter taste of not saying goodbye to their loved ones. 

For instance, Your lost your brother. Will was a paramedic and as the health system collapsed in your country, he couldn’t make it. You couldn’t tell him how much he meant for you, what’s worse. He died alone, they didn’t let you see him before he passed away, you inhale sharply at the memory. You try to put aside that feeling, that’s why you needed this. You needed to “start over”, he wouldn’t like to see you sad. 

“Carmilla, I’ve been talking like a fool and you haven’t even payed any attention to me” Frankie says. 

Frank and you met when you were studying at college. He’s your best friend and the one who helped you to accomplish this dream.  
“I’m sorry buddy” you say “I’m just excited we’re already here”  
He smiles taking out his phone from his pocket. “I’m calling Scarlet to let her know we’re here” he says  
“Then I’ll get the luggage” you say walking straight to the pile of suitcases. 

/ 

“Finally” says Frankie “we’ve been waiting you for almost an hour. Right Carm?” He asks 

“Well, they took my temperature more than 3 times and scan my body twice and sanitized my clothes” she explains “the paranoia of the virus is still here” 

“It’s understandable.” You say “a lot of people died here...all around the world, they need to be careful” you add 

“How’s going? How was the flight?” She smiles at you. You hug her before answering. 

“It was boring. Your brother slept almost the 14 hours” you roll your eyes as he nudges your arm softly 

“Hey! I said I didn’t sleep the day before yesterday. I was saying my goodbyes, if you know what I mean” he smirks 

“Gross”  
“TMI kid”  
Say Scarlet and you at the same time as Frank laughs out loud 

“Why don’t we go for the car instead of listening my brother’s shenanigans with his girlfriend?” Scarlet asks 

“Okay” you both start walking. 

“Girls, girls, I’m gonna need some help with the suitcases” his voice is desperate “I won’t make any other jokes about it. Okay, okay?” 

Scarlet laughs and the sound she makes when she does it, makes you smile too, “Okay kiddo we’ll help you” you say taking your suitcases. 

/ 

You’re settling your clothes in the closet, Frankie and Scarlet are cooking some “fish and chips” to make you feel at ‘home’. 

Scarlet has lived in London for 6 years already, her mom and her came here first. As soon as she finished high school, she studied engineering at Imperial College London. And now she’s working in “Corvae” enterprises. 

Frankie stayed in Quebec because he was at college at the time, he had other plans. He wanted to be independent, he told you he didn’t want her mom’s monetary help.  
Everything changed on January 2020, he lost his job, he almost lost his mom and he decided to come as soon as the frontiers were opened. 

You on the other hand, lost your brother and the only family you had. Your parents had a car accident when you were seventeen, Will and you were in the car too. You ended up with a broken bone and a scar on your shoulder, you think that’s why Will became a paramedic. 

Before the pandemic, you already worked as a photographer in a local newspaper. But you wanted to travel abroad. So you applied and got a full scholarship in Nottingham trend University. You would get a master in Photography, unfortunately the virus made the world stopped and your plans with it. 

You kind of lost your scholarship, well you got the virtual version of it. But it wasn’t the same, the only advantage of this was that as you got good scores, they gave you an internship in a well known newspaper. As any internship, they won’t pay you as much as you like and you can’t get a part time job. (You should’ve read the small letters) according to the law, if you can “study” in another country then you are able to afford living in that place without working. 

/ 

“Oh come one, Carm. Let’s go to the Big Ben. I want us to have some pictures together” Scarlet takes your hand as you start walking behind her. It’s been two weeks since you are in London. It’s chilly, but as soon as she laces your arm with hers, you forget about the weather. You know by now she loves taking pictures too. You try to enjoy this free time before you start at “Silas” newspapers. 

/ 

You take a breath for the hundredth time, saying that you’re nervous it’s the understatement of the year. Scarlet drove you here earlier but she couldn’t stay because she has to work.  
First, You’re supposed to meet Lilita Morgan, who’s the newspaper’s chief editor. Then you gotta find Elizabeth Anne Spielsdorf who is gonna be your editor. She will be the one who tells you who you will work with. You knew her from the interview (by Skype) you had with her some months ago. 

When you got inside you take your scarf off, you use it to cover your mouth and nose, you were so used to wear masks that now you kinda feel unprotected if you don’t wear something on your face. 

You show your Silas ID to the security guard, he lets you in without saying anything. You thank him 

“Good morning, I have an appointment with Mrs. Morgan, I’m Carmilla. Carmilla Karnstein, this is my first day” you explain to the receptionist. She scans you before calling upstairs. 

“Mrs. Morgan is waiting for you, have a good day Miss Karnstien” she says 

When you get to her office you knock three times.  
“Come in” says a stern voice, you let yourself in 

“Good morning Mrs. Morgan, I’m Carmilla Karnstein. I’m the new photographer, you hir-“ you start 

“Yes, I remember Betty telling me you would come today, dear. Unfortunately, Betty isn’t in town right now. But I will introduce you to your partner” she says raising her hand for you to shake it, you do so. 

“How was your trip here? How long was it 10, 12 hours?” She asks while taking the phone office, she holds her forefinger to ask you for a moment and says “Elsie, Miss Karnstein is here. Call her new partner, please” she says “where were we? Oh yeah, how long was your flight?” She asks 

“Oh, it was more than 14 hours from Quebec to here” you explain 

“You should’ve been really tired when you got here. I hope you got enough time to rest. And I’m sure your time here will worth it, and I hope you know you’re welcomed, Miss Karnstein” comments Mrs Morgan.  
“Call me Carmilla please” you say 

“Okay, Carmilla. While we wait for your partner, I’m telling you how we work here. We usually work in pairs a writer and a photographer, you both go to all the interviews together. We will provide you a camera and we will pay for the gas-“ a knock interrupts your new boss 

“Come in” Mrs. Morgan says 

“Oh sorry I’m late, Lilita. I had to answer a phone call for tomorrow’s interview-“ says the young woman who enters the room 

“Laura, dear. This is Carmilla Karnstein, your new partner. Carmilla, this is Laura Hollis” Lilita introduces you. Laura is shocked when she finally sees you, you widen your eyes for a second before disguise your emotions again. 

“Oh, We actuall-“ she starts but you interrupt her 

“Carmilla Karnstein, Pleasure to meet you, Miss Hollis” you say coldly holding up your hand to shake hers. She looks at you surprised by your comment. 

/ 

December, 2003 

“What are you trying to say, Laura?” You say, feeling your throat tighten 

“I’m saying...I don’t- I don’t think this is gonna work out, Carm. Long distance relationships never work. And Danny told me that you’re probably enjoying life while I’m here pinning for you. And I-“ her voice cracks “I can’t stop thinking about it, the thought of you being with someone else, the thought of you fooling me. I can’t do this Carm, I can’t do this- having this doubt in my mind, why- why don’t we stay as friends and mayb-“ She’s crying now. But you’re furious. 

“So you’d rather believe your stepsister who you’ve known for how long? Less than a year, than believe me. Laura, we know each other since we were eleven, at least I thought you knew me. But this, implying that I’m lying to you, that I’m with other people. You’re breaking my heart” you’re bawling now but you don’t care, how can she think that? How can she believe more in her “sister” than to you.  
You didn’t even give her a reason to doubt, why is she doing this? 

She met Danny as soon as she arrived Spain. Her father, who has been living there for some years, met Danny’s mother at work and they got married almost immediately. 

“You know what? You’re right! We’re done. And I don’t even wanna be your friend. Go an be friend with Danny. You and I, Laura Hollis, are nothing but strangers since today” and you hang up. That was the last time you talked to her. 

That night you cried until you fell asleep. And you wished you never had to see Laura Hollis again. 

/ 

Present day: 

Laura shakes your hand nervously. It’s been twenty years but you can recall every word she said to you in that last phone call, you were right at that time, she broke your heart. 

“Okay girls, then go and start working” Lilita is oblivious at how the environment has changed in less than a minute. 

“Ye-Yeah, Let me show you our office, Carmilla” Laura stutters 

“Thank you, Miss Hollis” you say, you turn to see Lilita and tell her “it was a pleasure to meet you Mrs Morgan” you shake her hand again 

“Call me Lilita, the Pleasure is mine” she says 

The walk to your new office was torturously slow, and as soon as you get inside, Laura turns to see you. 

“Why- When-How-What are you doing here? I mean, I’m gla- glad to see you, Carm” She says 

“Please call me Carmilla, Only my friends call me Carm” you say harshly 

“Oh-I, I’m sorry” she says fidgeting with her hands 

“Let me be honest with you, you were the last person I wanted to see, Miss Hollis. So I want our relationship remain as professional as we could. And if it’s possible, just talk to me only when it’s about the job” you conclude, walking at what you assume is your chair and desk (because the desk is empty) while you take your camera and your laptop out of your backpack. 

She stood in the middle of the office for almost 3 minutes before taking her laptop and types furiously on it. 

You don’t care, you totally don’t care about her. She didn’t care about you, why would you care about her now. 

/ 

October, 2001 

“The problem about this project is that you’re better speaking Spanish than me” whines Laura  
You giggle, “that’s okay, cupcake. The thing about having Spanish lessons is actually learning Spanish” you grin at her. “Besides you’re lucky you have me then” you elbow her softly 

“Oh how humble my best friend can be” she says elbows you too 

“I never say, humbleness was one of my qualities” you bop gently her nose with your forefinger, she crunches her nose at that 

“Oh that bunched up face you make when you’re angry it’s hilarious buttercup” you caress her face. She’s looking at your eyes intently but then her eyes move to your lips, you automatically lick them. And suddenly the atmosphere changes. 

Your hand is still caressing her face, she closes her eyes, you look at her lips too, they’re parted and she’s breathing heavily, you lean in but stop halfway. You want to kiss her, KISS your best friend! Why would you want that? You’ve never seen Laura in that way, you always knew you were gay but it’s the first time you feel this around Laura, Is this what she want too? 

Any of you make a sound, the only sound is the song that is playing on the stereo.

Pasó de palabras para  
decirte que te quiero,  
solo me basta una mirada  
me dio todo y me dio nada;  
que te llegue al corazón igual que un beso.  
Y es que te quiero de verdad sin interés y sin maldad  
Por puro amor a ti por puro amor.  
Y es que te quiero más que a mí más que a la vida q viví  
Más que a los sueños que esta noche yo soñé  
Paso de palabras para decirte...quiéreme. 

(I don’t need words to tell you that I love you  
It only takes one look  
To give me everything and nothing  
That it reaches your heart like a kiss  
It’s just that I really love you, without interest and without evil  
For pure love for you, for pure love  
And I love you more than myself  
More than the life that I lived  
More than all the dreams I dreamt tonight  
I don’t need words to tell you...love me) 

You are frozen in place. She opens her eyes and see you close to her so she closes that gap and suddenly you’re kissing, gosh you’re kissing you’re best friend in the middle of your living room, with your mom in the next room and you don’t care, you just wanna enjoy this moment. 

She puts her hand on the nape of your neck, your kiss is a little awkward by the angle you are.  
Both of you sitting next to each other, your neck is hurting because of it but you keep kissing her slowly.  
She breaks the kiss, she’s breathing heavily. You can see her chest rising and falling fast. 

“I- I’m so-“ she starts but you kiss her again. This time the kiss is more passionate, you move closer to her accommodating yourself. This time you broke the kiss because you need air.  
You both stare each other for what it seems to be hours, she smiles at you and you kiss her again. You couldn’t get tired of this, she tastes like strawberry chapstick and vanilla. 

“Carmilla, it’s almost 9 pm, doesn’t Laura have to be at home by this time?” You mom yells from her bedroom. And that is what it takes to break the spell. 

You’ve kissed your best friends, three times and now you don’t know what to do. Should you talk about this? Probably, do you wanna talk about it now? Nope, you’d rather kissing her again, you smile. When you turn to see Laura again she’s gathering her things. 

“I- I think I gotta go” you can see panic in her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.  
“My dad’s bout to call me, it’s really late-“

“I walk you home” you say 

“No! I mean no, don’t worry I live a block away. There’s no need” she says with pleading eyes telling you not to push. 

You sigh, maybe this was a mistake. It’s obviously she didn’t enjoy it as much as you did. “Okay” 

“See you tomorrow at school, Carm” she says walking to the main door. 

/

You were busy finishing the job the last photographer didn’t do. You passed almost all the morning editing a large amount of pictures of a man with gray hair and a walking stick. He was sitting around who you assume were members of a company or a board. 

It’s 1:00 pm when your phone rings, you smile when you see the ID caller. 

“Hey” you say smiling 

“Hey kid! How is your first day so far? How is your new boss? Is she as terrifying as she looks in the pictures?” Frankie says 

“It’s been kind of boring, I’ve had to edit a lot of pictures that the last photographer left in a SD card” you answer, then giggle “and yes, she is even more in person than in pictures. But I have a good feeling about her” 

“I knew it. Anyway kid, are you up for lunch with your old pal?” he asks 

“Of course but you have to pick me up, I don’t have the car” you clarify 

“I’ll be there in 10. Okay? Wait for me outside” he says 

“Okay, see you outside” you say before hanging.  
You stand up and walk to the door, you turn to say something to Laura but she’s immersed in her typing so you just walk out. 

Waiting for the elevator was horribly slow, there are too many people. And it only has the half of capacity, the aftermath of the pandemic, you guess.  
A blonde enters the elevator a level down from where you take it, she smiles at you as greeting. 

“Afternoon” you say 

“Good afternoon, lunch break?” She says 

“Yeah” you say 

“I haven’t seen you before” she says 

You point at yourself “Yeah, I’m the new photographer” you smile nervously 

“Oh, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m the editor’s assistant, Ell Sheridan” she extended her hand. 

“Nice meeting you, Carmilla Karnstein” you take her hand with your and shake it. 

“By your accent, may I assume you’re not from UK, right?” She says 

“I’m from Canada, just starting an internship here actually” you say sheepishly 

“That’s lovely. I’ve been there a couple of times, mainly Vancouver. Where are you from exactly?” She asks as the elevator bell sound and the doors open. 

“Quebec” you say stepping off of it. 

“Do you know a place to eat here...because I can take you to one...” she trails off 

“Thank you very much Ell, but I’m waiting someone to pick me up” you smile 

“Okay, I’m leaving then. Was a pleasure to meet you” She says 

“Likewise” you say. When you get to the door you can see Frankie already there, how long did you wait for the elevator? 

“Hey kid” he says 

“Frank, are you aware I’m actually older than you for 7 months, right?” You sound annoyed and he laughs 

“I wanted to know how long it would take it to drive you crazy about it” he says with a playful smile 

“You are annoying, I don’t know how I can be your friend” you elbow him lightly “you know what I’m not hungry anymore” you deadpan 

“Oh come on, you love me! Besides I would be the one complaining, you don’t know how much you brood. You’re the broodiest brood who ever brood” he says 

You want to smack his head but you remember that he’s your friend. 

“Not true” you say with a small smile 

“Yes it is” he says and you two sound like toddlers in kindergarten, you roll your eyes. 

“Whatever” you showed him your tongue and he laughs loudly 

“Why don’t you tell me about your first day at work?” He asks 

You remember seeing Laura after twenty years, she hasn’t changed. Or maybe she has, you don’t know her anymore so you can’t say. Then you frown, you shouldn’t be thinking about this woman. 

“It was okay, I was a little nervous by Lilita Morgan but she’s actually nice for a boss. Although, I just met her today” you shrug 

“And How is gonna be work? Are you doing some paparazzi work or maybe political?” He asks interested by your answer 

“I think it would be political. Please remind me to read more about the situation of this country” you say 

“I’ll do it...we’re here” he says pointing a small restaurant a few blocks from your work. 

“How do you get to know this place if you have been here the same amount of time as me?” You wonder 

“Well I do like exploring, I’d rather go out than reading all those books that make you brooder” he says with a smirk. 

“I- I don’t brood, okay? I just think profoundly” you defend yourself 

“Yeah, right” he says sarcastically 

“Let’s eat okay, I only have 45 more minutes” you change the subject 

/

“Do you want me to pick you up later?” Frankie asks 

“It won’t be necessary, Scarlet is going to do it” you say 

“Awww isn’t she lovely?” He asks smirking 

“Yes, She is. I still don’t understand how can she be your sister?” You wonder 

“Haha that’s so funny. She’s lucky I’m her brother” he says 

“Now that IS funny” you conclude “we’ll see ya later” you say while walking inside the building. He waves his hand 

/

When you get to your office, actually is more like a private cubicle, Laura isn’t there yet. She probably went to have lunch. 

You start reading some articles on her side of the office. They’re her articles, she’s good at it. Passionate about what she’s writing. 

There’s an article framed.  
“Police arrested a man suspected of planning the attack in central London” it says. It’s from April 2017 and it has her name on it, definitely her first important article published. 

She gets into the office with some papers, you jump when she bursts into the door and make your way to your chair. 

“Sorry” She says and you just click your tongue. “Here, you need to read all of this before going on the interview tomorrow” she hands you all those folders. 

You start reading, it’s about the primer minister, wow you’re gonna be in the same room as the primer minister. What the frilly hell? It’s not that you’re not confident of your skills as photographer. But you think about your currently situation and get a little panic by it. 

“Are you okay?” She asks 

“I’m okay” you bite, angry about her faux concern. She didn’t care, she doesn’t care, she doesn’t need to fake. 

“Mr. Cornelius Hans Albrecht Lügenbaron von Vordenberg, whose grandparents travel from Austria to England looking for a better future, his parents worked hard in order to send their children to college. However, only their youngest son achieved that dream...” you read in another article from the folder. 

You’re midway reading when Laura taps your shoulder and tells you is already five. You gather all your things and put them into your backpack. The folder you’re currently reading in your hands and you make your way to the elevators. 

There more people than in the afternoon so you let it go a couple of time, you’re uncomfortable when there’re a lot of people in one place. Social distancing hasn’t been an issue during the pandemic. 

The elevator comes empty, so you get inside of it. 

“Hold the door, please” you know that voice, you can’t stop the rolling of your eyes. You hold it anyway because you already told her how you will work. You won’t talk unless it’s about work 

“Thanks” she says smiling. Oh that stupid smile, you hate it, you learned to hate it. 

You put the folder inside your right armpit and take out the scarf of your backpack, the trip downstairs is faster or at least it how it seems, you starts putting your scarf around your neck when the doors open again. 

“Hi Ell, ready to go home?” You smile 

“Hey, mate! Oh I’m knackered” she says smiling too 

“Well now you’re going home, you could relax yourself” you say 

“I wish but I have to edit an article so I’m taking some homework” she complains 

“I am too” you say whining 

You see Laura watching Ell and then at you with the corner of your eyes. Probably this is most you’ve talked all day, at least in front of her. 

The doors open again and you’re in the lobby. 

“Well see you tomorrow” you say for both of them. Walking to the doors 

“Looking forward to it” Ell says smiling 

“Bye” Laura answers

When you are outside you can see the red Nissan March Scarlet has. 

“Hey, Scarlet” you say smiling “how was your day?” You ask while opening the front door. 

“It was okay, I get to know-“ she starts 

“Miss Karnstein, this article fell from your folder, I think you should read it before tomorrow” Laura says in front of the window’s car. You were buckling your seatbelt, you didn’t even see her approaching. 

“Thanks, Miss Hollis” you say 

“Miss Karnstein?” Asks Scarlet raising an eyebrow. 

“That’s her last name” she specifies “Sorry, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Laura Hollis, Miss Karnstein’s partner” she says “partner in job...of course” she blushes and you glare at her for saying such a comment. 

Scarlet lets out a laugh, “Pleasure to meet you, Laura. May I call you Laura?” She asks 

“Of course” says Laura smiling 

“I’m Scarlet. I’m Carmilla’s wife” she says showing her ring nonchalant 

You turn just in time to see Laura’s eyes widen and her face getting red 

Scarlet continues oblivious to what’s going on “therefore I was surprised you called her Miss” she explains 

“Well I didn’t get the time to discuss my marital status” you laugh nervously “anyway, thanks for the article, Miss Hollis. See you tomorrow” you say. 

“Bye” She says 

Scarlet starts the car, leaving Laura stunned in place.


	2. Chapter 2

September 1999 

“So which subject will you study?” Your mom asked 

“Yeah, I want to learn Spanish” You say excited “as I already know French and Italian, I’d like to know Spanish” you conclude 

“Oh, that’s cool honey. I’m sure you’ll be good at it. You’re good at learning languages” she encourages you 

You smile at her. This school year you promise yourself two things. Make more friends and learn another language, that’s the main reason you signed to Spanish. 

/ 

“Buenos días!” Says the teacher as soon as she arrives 

“Buenos días” everybody answers 

“Well guys, My name is Annie Matos and I’ll be your teacher this year. I want you to know that this is gonna be the first and last day I speak in English. Mainly because I’ll set up the rules of the class. For instance, you’re not allowed to speak in English when we’re here” she concludes.  
"Another rule would be that you will you use helping phrases in order to improve your new language" she says.  
Once she finishes delivered the papersheets with some new grammar, phrases and some conversations, the teacher says: 

“Now, I’d like you to work in pairs for the conversations. You can choose your partner or I can choose them for you” Says the teacher 

And as no one was moving, she chose for us. You sigh, you don’t want to be partnered with some irresponsible jerk. 

“Karnstein!” The teacher stop your train of thoughts 

“Here” you say raising your hand 

“You will be paired with...let’s see...Hollis” she says 

“Okay” you say turning to search for Hollis. You haven’t heard that last name before, maybe they’re a new student 

“Eh, Hey. I’m Laura, Laura Hollis” says the person sitting next to you 

“Hey, I’m Carmilla” you answer

“Okay now that the pairs are chosen. We may continue with the first Spanish project...” the teacher starts the classes 

/  
A couple of months since the classes started have passed and the second project is more difficult but you're sure you both can do this well. 

“So we gotta do a presentation about any of the seven wonders in Spanish, cool we can make it. Can we, right?” Laura asks 

“I think so, Spanish is not as hard as I thought so, let’s choose one of them and start right away. I need to do my algebra homework...and I’m gonna need a lot of time for it” you complain 

“Oh, I can help you with that...of course if you want. I’m good at it” she says 

“That’d be great” you say “we can meet at my house and do both works. How about this Saturday?” You ask 

“Okay, but I’ll be able to go in the afternoon. Is that okay?” She inquires 

“Yeah, not problem” you say as the bell rings telling you that you should go to language classes. “See you” you say as Laura smiles at you. 

/ 

This friday's morning has passed too slow and you can't wait for the bells to ring, tonight is pizza night with your family and Will, your big brother, promised to buy you a Mc'Flurry. The bells rings and you jump in your seat to gather all your things. When you're on your way to the exit doors, your phone rings and by the ringtone you know is your mom. 

As the lyrics of "ain't no mountain high enough" you realizes you're probably the only eleven year girl to have a mobile. Mainly because both of your parents' schedules are flexible as they work know a hospital. Your father is a ER doctor and your mom an oncologist. 

"Hey mom, what happened?" you can't avoid the worried tone in your voice. 

"Nothing to worried about, love" she says "I'm calling because I won't be able to pick you up and neither will your father. Will is practicing football till late so you should go home by yourself." She tries to sound cool and disaffected but fails, you can hear a high tone that proves it. 

"Okay, mom. I'll go. Don't worry, you know home is practically four blocks from here so there's no need to worry. I'll send you a sms as soon as I get home" you conclude 

"Ok, honey" she says

You start walking home, thinking that you won't get pizza tonight. You're a little disappointed by it but then you realize your parents are saving lives and you can eat pizza any other Friday.

"Hi Carmilla" the voice of Laura Hollis stop your train of thoughts 

"Hey Laura" you say 

"Aren't you parents gonna pick you up today?" She asks bluntly 

"Nope, they're working till late probably. They're doctors" you specify proudly 

"I see" Laura says "my dad won't either, he has an appointment at work" she shrugs "where do you live?" She changes topic 

"Oh, I live this way" you point your right "around four blocks from here" you say 

"That's cool I live three blocks in that direction" she smiles 

"Really?" You have never seen her before 

"Yeap" she assures " we can walk together, right?" She asks 

"Sure, we can start deciding what we will do tomorrow" you say "by the way, I'll give you my address so that you can find my house" 

"Thats true, I forgot about your address" 

-Three blocks later - 

"No way your favorite anime is Dragon Ball GT" you say "it isn't even made by Akira Toriyama" you point out 

"I know but have you listened the opening song? Its lovely" she defends 

"I've heard it in Spanish, with subtitles of course, and I can say in Spanish is even better" you say smiling 

"What about Sakura Card Captor?" She asks 

"Oh come on!" You roll your eyes "She cries a lot and she's scared of everything. She shouldn't be the one collecting the cards" you say 

"And who should? Shaoran? That kid is not fun at all. Besides Sakura is our age, that means she's a kid. She's supposed to be scared" she defends her 

"But, don't you think that after seeing a stuffed kitten talk, she should have an idea of what's coming. I mean at least she should've thought about it-" the brown haired girl next to you interrupts 

"Kero is not a kitten, it’s Kerberus the guardian of the cards-" now you interrupt 

"He didn't do his only job though" you say nonchalantly 

"That is not-" she starts 

"Laura Eileen Hollis, its almost six o'clock. Where have you been" whispers/ yells a red haired woman from Laura's house 

You see Laura blinked before her face gets as red as a tomato. She stutters a little. 

"Au- aunt Perry, I've been here all the time. What do you mean it's almost six?" She turns to ask you "how long have we talked?" 

You just realized the sunset and probably you should go home now before your parents get there.  
"I don't know, I supposed we've got immersed by the topic" you shrug "anyway, I should get going. See you tomorrow" you turn to start walking 

"Carm- Carmilla, you didn't give me your address" she states 

"Oh, yeah. Right." You take a piece of paper and write it down 

"See you tomorrow then" she smiles and you smile back 

****

"I'm sorry Scarlet, I forgot my wedding ring in the bathroom today. It won't happen again, I promise" you apologize 

"It's okay, love. Don't worry about it." She smiles "why don't you call my brother and ask him what should we buy for dinner?" 

"Alright" you smile back and take your phone. 

/ 

Second day at job requires you being thirty minutes earlier so Frankie is the one who takes you there. 

"So you're meeting the prime minister, eh? He looks like he's nice" your friend says 

"Yeah, but I’ll find out later" you shrug. "What time is this girl coming? It says 6:30 am and it's...it's" you see your watch 

"It's 6:25, Carmilla" Frankie points out raising an eyebrow 

"Yeah, but she should be early. It's an important interview" you defend yourself. Deep inside you know you just try to find flaws in anything Laura does. You sigh 

"Oh, good morning Carm- Carmilla" says a flustered Laura Hollis while approaching to you both 

"Good morning." You say dryly 

"Ptss, Carm" whispers Frankie next to you. You completely forgot he was there. 

"Yeah?" you whisper back 

"Who's the hot girl?" He asks and you want to smack his head. Apparently he realizes his mistake when he sees your face. "I mean that endearing lady" he corrects himself 

You roll your eyes at him, at least he's trying change some behavior he thought were normal before. 

"Frankie Alexander, this is my partner Laura Hollis. Laura this is my friend-" you get interrupted 

"Best friend" he corrects. Such a child sometimes, you roll you eyes. You clear your throat.  
"My best friend" you say clenching your teeth 

"Nice to meet you, Frankie" says smiling an oblivious Laura. Then she turns to see you. "Are you ready to go?" She asks 

"Of course" you try to sound normal but there's some bite in your voice. You walk a couple of steps to get near Frankie and he says 

"Okay, then I'll go my friend. Your wifey is coming to pick you up later" he makes kissing sounds 

"You're a big toddler" you whisper "now get out of here" then you say a little too loud "and call your girlfriend. She misses you...probably" and show him your tongue while Laura is facing the street. 

"I'll- I'll do it" Frankie says surprised by your comment. Then he gets into the car and goes

"He seems nice" Laura says then she realizes your cold look. The rest of the trip was painfully quiet for Laura, you know how much she likes talking. But you don't care, she didn't care about you.

"Well we're here, put your press pass otherwise they won’t let you in" she advices. You do it 

/

"Prime minister, there're some studies that indicate the variant of Covid, 501.v2, were developed in a laboratory here in Great Britain as a war weapon that got out of control. What is your position at those theories?" Laura asks as her last question to the gray haired man in front of her.

"Damn, she's too forward" you thought 

"I can assure you, miss Hollis. 501.v2 wasn't developed here nor in a laboratory. It's obvious people are scared by all the consequences Covid brought with it, therefore they are all invested in these conspiracy theories that only make others worry" Vordenberg answers without hesitate. "And I'm sure your newspaper wouldn't publish such a lie." He adds smiling but there's some bite in his tone.

You take some pictures of him and Laura before covering your camera lens and start packing your stuff in your backpack. 

"No, Mr. Vordenberg. I try to base my work in only facts. I wouldn't fake news just to sell them.  
But don't doubt I'll keep digging about what's happening, you know what they say 'where there's smoke, there's is fire' besides people need to know the truth" she says and you can see a spark in her eyes. Something inside your stomach twist 

"Well, we need more journalists like you then, Miss Hollis" he adds before standing "I hope you accomplish your investigation...and I hope we could meet again. I can't deny it was an interesting interview" he's smiling but his tone is somber. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" You think. You shiver because that certainly sounded like a threat. 

"I agree, this interview was interesting" she answers while taking her recording device with her. "Are you done?" She asks you too eagerly 

"I am." You answer closing your backpack "let's go" you add 

For a 5'2" woman, she walks pretty fast and you have to double your steps to keep her speed. 

"He thinks we won't find what he's been doing. He's too confident" she says angrily. Then she stops suddenly and you almost collided with her back. "Maybe...does he have a back up plan? But how would he know about my researching, no one knows. Except" she gasps and you can see the wheels turning. 

"Is something wrong?" You ask, not because you're worried about this almost completely stranger but because you're both standing in the middle of the prime minister office's hall and you may be mistaken for suspects and you cannot have any kind of problem right now, not in your current situation. 

You clear your throat and ask again. "Laura, are you okay" and that's it for her to turn and see you, there's is something in her eyes when she sees you, something you can't place yet. She's blushed 

"Fine.everythingis fine.noproblemhere.totalllyfinebuddy" she starts walking again. You stayed where you were for a moment trying to decipher what just happened and how she can speak that fast. You blink twice and start walking behind her. 

/ 

As soon as you're close to the newspaper’s building you can see Scarlet's car. You smile and get off the car as soon as it stops. You turn to see Laura and say "I'll have the pictures by 8 pm, miss Hollis. I'll send them to your email" you take your backpack and go to your wife.

"Ma cherie, how's been your day?" you say before receiving a peck 

"Oh, it was intense. I'll tell you on our way home. First, I'll gonna say hello to Laura" she smiles and walks to your partner and you for some minutes you curse her friendly personality. You sigh and get near to them just to remind Laura, she might not say anything about you knowing each other.

"Hey Laura, how was your interview today? Carm told me you were interviewing the PM" your wife asks 

"Well I tried my best to get as much info as I could" she exhales as she watches Scarlet carefully 

"I can't wait to read your article, when will it be posted?" She asks 

"Probably tomorrow. Or the day after tomorrow, I'm going to starts writing it as soon as I get home" she says 

"Nice" Scarlet says as she turns to see you and takes your hand "I want to see your pics too, love" you can't stop but smile 

"Well, I gotta go. I'll be waiting for the pictures, Carm- Carmilla" Laura says 

"At 8, I said" you answer without looking at her. You hold on Scarlet's hand and start walking with her to the car. 

Once you're in it, you can feel Scarlet's eyes on you. 

"Did you guys had an argument on your first interview?" She asks and you notice she could feel the way your body gets rigid any time Laura Hollis is around. You sigh, you can't tell her now, she will think you hid it because you still feel something and that is not true. You don't care about her, she didn't care why would you? 

"She can be a little too forward shen she interviews and I was shocked she asks too eagerly some questions. But there're not problems, cherie. I was just a little uncomfortable with her today. I'll apologize to her tomorrow, and we'll talk about this. Dont worry" you promise 

"Oh, okay." She says 

"So tell me, how was your day?" You changed the topic 

"Well, you remember I told you about the CEO of Corvae?" She asks 

"Yeah, Miss Lena...Luther?" You say 

"Luthor" she corrects you "well, miss Luthor didn't go to work today and Kara, her assistant was too stressed by all the appointments that she had to canceled trying to make up a believable excuses. My supervisor sent me to help her so we ended up working till after the lunch time. She's too nice to lie but she had no choice" Scarlet smiles and your heart skip a beat 

"Well you're the kindest person I've met so if you say she's nice, I believe you. But what happened to miss Luthor? Is she sick?" You asks curious 

"I dunno, Kara couldn't get in touch with her at all. She was pretty worried about her, she said she's never done this before" Scar frowns 

"Maybe she has the flu and as everyone is still with thoughts of covid, she decided to stayed in isolation" you explain 

"Maybe, I hope it's not that though." She says worried 

"Me too. You've been in that office, I wouldn't want you to be sick, cherie" you hold her hand taking advantage of a red light. 

"Aren't you a lovely person?" She sings-song and you roll your eyes. 

"What are you talking about? I'm the darkness, I'm the night" you say and she scoffs holding a laugh 

"Nope. You're a cutie, you're a softie...you're my Carm" she says while smiling and starts laughing at the face you're making 

"Whatever, look the light is green now" you states and try to look at the window to hide the blush in your cheeks

/

"Frankie, we got the ravioli" Scar says as you enter the threshold. You're holding the bags and make a beeline to the kitchen. Frankie is wearing a "show love to the cheff" apron. This is so him you roll your eyes. 

"Good, I'll call you when dinner is ready" he says proudly 

"Love you" says Scar 

"What about you Carm, aren't you gonna show some love to the cheff" he smirks 

"Let me show you some love" you say making a fist and walking to him. 

"Scar, Scaaaaaar. She doesn't want to love the cheff" he complains 

"Carm!" She warns "dont be a bully with this boy-man. He's making us dinner and ravioli is my favorite food" you pout as he smirks again 

"But, but. He's so insufferable" you show him your tongue. 

Yeah, you can't be an adult when you both are together. Frankie is like the little brother you always wanted to have. Bantering is part of your day by day and Scarlet laughs whenever it happens. You can't stop this amazing and warm feeling of having a family again. Finding out where you belong...who knew you would find yourself thousands miles away from your house but realized you finally get home.

but sometimes so much happiness scares you...

/ 

"Hey Carm, I'm going to buy something for dessert. Wanna come?" Scar asks 

"I can't. I need to send these pictures before 8" you say 

"That's okay. I'll be back in twenty" says as she places a kiss on your cheek 

"Oki-dokie" you say

"Hey Carm, can you come, please?" Frankie yells from the kitchen 

"What happened" you enter the room as fast as you could. You thought something wrong could've happened 

"Carm, you know I love you, right?" He says and something in your stomach twist 

"I know that. Why?" You asks directly 

"You know, when we started trusting each other and talked about our pasts. You, I don't know if I'm wrong but correct me if I am please." He says serious 

"Okay. Tell me what's going on?" You asks exasperated 

"Isn't your ex name Laura Hollis? You know the one who broke your heart when you were younger. The same Laura Hollis as the one working with you since yesterday, is she some homonymous with your ex? Because you told me she was in Spain. Or She is your ex and you're friends now? I kinda need some answers Carm, because I love you and I know she messed you up but I also love Scarlet, she's my only sister and I don't want her to suffer. I know you and I know you wouldn't hurt her at least not on purpose." He concludes and you hate his frilling photography memory.

You sigh, clear your throat and start " well, she is the same Laura Hollis. And before you say something I want to say I didn't know she was here till Lilita Morgan told me she was my partner. We're not friends, I told her I don't want anything but work talks. I know that's harsh but it's what I feel. I just need to finish this internship and I'll change of work place or ask for another partner. Any of them" you say 

"I have not right to tell you what to do, but I think you should tell Scar about this. Because if she finds out she will think you have something to hide" he advices 

"I know, I just don't know how to say it" you sigh loudly 

"Well talk about it tonight. I'll go out and you can talk alone" he touches your shoulder reassuring you 

"Thanks buddy" you say

"I brought some chocolate cake. Your favorite Carm" says scarlet as she get into the house


End file.
